


zahav

by bamboo_astronaut (A_Lesbian_With_Pink_Hair)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Jewish Viktor, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lesbian_With_Pink_Hair/pseuds/bamboo_astronaut
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor win gold together. Or: the long-awaited wedding of the year, brought to you primarily by Minako, who is more organized than the rest of them put together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Major thanks to Keigan for being my beta reader, and to Kubo-sensei, for making this fic canon-compliant.
> 
> Edit: corrected some translations. thank you!!

Yuuri’s stuff arrives in a delivery truck outside Viktor’s apartment building just three days after he meets up with Viktor and Yurio in St Petersburg. The two of them unpack it together, slipping Yuuri’s clothes in the closet next to Viktor’s, shoving Yuuri’s skating duffel bag by the door next to Viktor’s, tossing a mom-made quilt over the side of the couch, and when they’re done and the boxes are gone, they sit together on the couch in peace, Yuuri’s head against Viktor’s chest.

  
“I can’t believe I just hung the suit I bought in high school next to your Armani jacket,” Yuuri says, sounding almost breathless with his giddiness. Viktor laughs.

  
“Maybe we should go shopping?” he suggests, teasing as he reaches down to pat Makkachin’s head where the dog rests on the rug beside them.

  
Yuuri snorts and snuggles in closer; Viktor presses a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head.

  
“So here we are,” he says, “in our apartment.”

  
“ _Ours_ ,” Yuuri repeats, like he can’t believe it.

  
“We _were_ living together in Hasetsu,” Viktor reminds him gently.

  
Yuuri answers, “Yes, but my parents were there. It was their home. This is…”

  
“Ours,” Viktor finishes.

  
“Russian Nationals is coming up in a few months,” Yuuri says. It sounds like a nonsequitor; it isn’t.

  
“Should we get married before, or after?”

  
Yuuri beams. “After. I want to kiss your gold medal, and then kiss you.”

  
Viktor laughs. “You can’t kiss me before then?”

  
“Hm. Well, I guess I might.”

  
\--

  
In the end, most of the wedding planning is done by Minako, because in truth she’s the reason anything gets done in the Katsuki extended family, and everyone knows it. She flies herself to Russia and shows up at Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment with three huge binders of materials.

  
“We have a lot of work to do,” she says, shoving a bag into Yuuri’s arms as she walks past them and slams the binders down on the coffee table. “Viktor’s prepping for Russian Nationals, so let me focus on the planning and the scheduling. Just do as I say and everything will be fine.”

  
The first thing they do is set a date—February 26th, a Sunday. The second thing they do is choose a location. Ultimately they decide to have the wedding at an upscale hotel in Fukuoka, the largest city neat Hasetsu, just an hour north. The wedding will be too big to be contained in Yu-topia, and too much of a strain on the Katsukis, Minako rents out the reception hall and a cluster of rooms for the out-of-town guests attending. The guest list looks like an invitation for a professional ice skating exhibition, but Minako personally makes sure the staff are aware that the wedding is to be a private affair; no press, no fans, just family and friends and cohorts.

  
With the location and date set, Minako asks the grooms-to-be to select wedding colors for the decorations and invitations and flowers. They ultimately choose blue and purple, to match the costumes from their pair skating exhibition, and Minako tracks down a reputable calligrapher in St Petersburg to design the invitations. Minako is a well-organized force of nature, and they are lucky to have her.

  
\--

  
Yuuri holds the phone up, smiling nervously into the camera. He’s sitting at the rink, watching Mila practice her short program; Viktor is off to the side talking to Yakov, who looks increasingly annoyed. Still, once you know him, it becomes quickly obvious that he’s fond of Viktor despite how irritating he can be.

  
_“Hello! Yuuri, how’s it going?”_

  
Phichit answers the FaceTime call, and Yuuri can see behind him the walls of his apartment in Detroit.

  
“Hey! Uh, it’s good! How’s your practice going?”

  
_“Great! Ciao Ciao wants me to focus this season on incorporating more jumps in the second half of my programs. I’m coming for that gold!”_

  
Yuuri smiles. “Good. I can’t wait. But I was actually calling for a reason, not just to talk.”

  
“What’s up?”

  
“Viktor and I set a date for our wedding,” Yuuri says, hand shaking a little. “I was wondering if you would want to be my Best Man.”

  
_“OOOHHHH!!!!!! YUURI!!!! YOU’RE REALLY GETTING MARRIED! I’M SO EXCITED!_ ” Phichit exclaimed, throwing his phone up excitedly and shouting in very enthusiastic Thai.

  
“Phichit!”

  
_“What? Oh! Yes, I will do it, whatever you need! This is so great! I remember you looking up at all those posters of him when we were younger and now this! You really pulled that one off! การแสดงความยินดี!”_

  
Yuuri smiles at his friend. It feels more official now, somehow, with his best friend shouting over FaceTime.

  
“I have to go, but except an invitation in the mail soon.”

  
\--

  
“A what?”

  
“A rabbi,” Viktor says calmly, smiling infuriatingly at Minako, who is sitting on their couch and staring at one of her binders with a scowl.

  
“So you’re… Jewish?” she asks, reaching for her phone and googling how many rabbis one might actually find north of Saga Prefecture.

  
“Half-Jewish, on my mother’s side,” Viktor answers. “I’m not especially religious, but neither is Yuuri, and we’re getting a Shinto priest… I’m not close to either of my parents but my mother is still around, so I thought it might be… good to do.”

  
“I understand, it’s no problem. I was just a little surprised.”

  
“I had a Bar Mitzvah,” he offers.

  
Minako snorts.

  
“I didn’t have a party afterwards. That’s mostly a Jewish-American thing. I went ice skating after mine.”

  
“Naturally.”

  
\--

  
A few weeks later, Minako sits down at the table and fishes into her bag and hands them proofs of their wedding invitation. There are two versions, one in English for their international friends, and one in Japanese for Yuuri’s family back in Japan.

  
“Are you sure it’s okay?” Yuuri asks, looking between the two versions. “There’s no one for you who would need it in Russian?”

  
Viktor shrugs and plucks the English version out of Yuuri’s hand, studying it.

  
“You are cordially invited to the wedding of Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov in Fukuoka, Japan, on February 26th, 2017…” Viktor’s face lights up. “It’s great!”

  
“I didn’t think you would want your parents’ names on there, since you’ll be paying for most of the wedding between the two of you,” Minako says as she picks up the restaurant menu. “It seemed like an old fashioned thing to do for such a modern kind of wedding.”

  
“Because it’s two men?” Yuuri asks.

  
“Because it’s two very famous men from two very different countries and backgrounds!” Minako exclaims. “It’s the beginning of a bad joke! A Shinto priest and a Jewish rabbi walk into a same-sex wedding venue… I can’t believe how easily you forget that you’re a public figure, Yuuri!”

  
The waiter comes to take their order, and they hand the proofs back to Minako, satisfied with their appearances.

  
“The invitations will be printed and mailed out tomorrow,” Minako says as she reaches for a glass of water. “If you have any changes to your guest list, tell me now.”

  
Yuuri starts buttering a roll, and Viktor rests his chin on his hands and frowns.

  
“Vitya?” Yuuri turns his head.

  
“I thought… maybe send one to my mother?” Viktor says, voice quiet in a way Yuuri never hears when they’re out in public.

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“No!” Viktor says with a smile, nervous, although only Yuuri can tell it is. “Do it anyway.”

  
\--

  
Before they know it, they’re arriving at the airport in Fukuoka, Makkachin at their heels, Mari picking them up in her truck.

  
“You guys ready to get married?” she asks during the drive to Hasetsu.

  
“Well, we’ve got the flowers, the officiants, the location, the guests…” Viktor lists, counting off on his fingers.

  
Yuuri adds, “The cake, the food, the hotel rooms…”

  
“The suits!” Viktor says with a laugh, remembering the endeavor of dragging Yuuri to a proper tailor in St Petersburg. Yuuri groans.

  
“The gold medal,” Yuuri says, remembering Viktor’s recent triumphant return at Russian Nationals. “And the apartment back in the city.”

  
“So I guess we’re ready!”

  
Mari laughs. “So will it be Nikiforov-Katsuki, or Katsuki-Nikiforov?”

  
“I think we’ll just use our g—“

  
“I can’t _wait_ ,” Viktor says gleefully, “to introduce myself as Viktor Katsuki.”

  
“あなた,” Yuuri replies softly, fond, “you know you can’t compete under that name.”

  
“That won’t stop me from saying it!” the Russian insists.

  
When they arrive at Yu-Topia, the Katsukis are waiting happily with a few of their regulars to greet them.

  
“Welcome home, Yuuri!” Hiroko exclaims, drawing her son into a hug.

  
“Hi, Okaa-san,” Viktor says, and she pulls him in for hug as well.

  
“You’re learning!” she says happily.

  
“I’m trying,” he answers.

  
Toshiya and Minako come out to greet them; Minako had flown back a week ahead of them to make sure last minute preparations went well.

  
“So what’s next on the schedule?” Yuuri asks Minako once their bags are put away and Viktor has gone to soak in the onsen.

  
“Tomorrow, the rest of the wedding party should be arriving, and I’ve already arranged taxis… tomorrow night is the rehearsal dinner,” she answers, checking the notes on her phone. “The morning after we’re all driving back up to the hotel to get settled, the rest of the guests should be arriving, they’ll get their rooms, and you’ll be married by midnight!”

  
Yuuri nods. “Yurio told me most of the Russian guests will be arriving tomorrow on the same flight; he’s the only one who’s coming down to Hasetsu though.”

  
“The rest of them will spend tomorrow night in their hotel rooms, the accommodations are already taken care of.”

  
He smiles at her and before he can help himself, he hugs her tightly; Minako flails for a moment before accepting the hug.

  
“Thank you,” Yuuri says sincerely. “Thank you so much for everything.”

  
She seems almost embarrassed. “Yuuri, you’re the best student I’ve ever had, and a good friend. I was happy to plan your wedding for you.”

  
“I don’t just mean the wedding,” he replies. “All of it. Teaching me to dance, to move, encouraging me to skate… none of the amazing things that happened this past year would have ever happened if you hadn’t been there for me. That’s why Viktor and I agreed we want you to be our Maid of Honor.”

  
She laughs. “There’s no bride!”

  
“It’s our wedding. We can do whatever we want,” Yuuri insists.

  
She returns his hug as tightly as she can and says, “In that case, how can I refuse?”

  
\--

  
The rehearsal dinner goes smoothly; Hiroko makes enough katsudon to feed the entire wedding party—Phichit, Christophe, Yurio, Mari, Minako, and Yuuko—and with a happily garbled mix of Japanese, English, Russian, and French, they successfully orchestrate the general movements of the ceremony, and everyone has an enjoyable time (not that Yurio would ever audibly admit it, but he also agreed to be part of the wedding party, so Yuuri figures they’ll take what they can get).

  
Later, everyone enjoys a soak in the onsen (and Chris actually behaves himself, and Phichit posts three pictures to Instagram and tweets about the #KatsukiNikiforovWedding to millions of excited fans) and Toshiya and Hiroko assign everyone their rooms and finally, Yuuri and Viktor are tangled together in Yuuri’s room, Makkachin passed out at the foot of the bed.

  
“We’re really getting married tomorrow,” Yuuri whispers, head pillowed on Viktor’s chest.

  
“I know,” Viktor answers softly, holding one of Yuuri’s hands in one of his own. “I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life at your side, любимый.”

  
“As a child I used to sit in this room and look up to posters of you on the walls,” Yuuri admits in a rare moment where his tired adoration overtakes his shyness. “I never dreamed it would be like this.”

  
“When I was a child I had very few friends, and no close ones. I had Yakov, my coach, and occasionally my mother, when she had time for me. She traveled all the time. I thought if I won enough medals, if I smiled enough at the cameras, she would see my picture in a magazine overseas and come home to me. I thought having rinkmates was the same as having friends, but sometimes it isn’t. It wasn’t until I was older…” Viktor pauses, and then sighs. “I never dreamed it would be like this, either.”

  
“My dream has changed,” Yuuri continues. “When I got older, my dream was to compete against you on an equal field, to show you my love on the ice… but once I met you, and I knew you… I wanted more. I wanted everything.”

  
“And I want to give it to you, my Yuuri. Дорогой, I will give you everything I have if it keeps you here.”

  
“I want to surprise you,” Yuuri says, pressing their joined hands over Viktor’s heart. He feels warm all over. “And I want you to surprise me. For the rest of our lives.”

  
“Yuuri,” Viktor murmurs, helpless. “я люблю тебя.”

  
Yuuri smiles and closes his eyes. “I love you too.”

  
\--

  
The following morning is a hectic mess that starts at 6am, with Minako herding everyone into a rented van. The skaters wake up easy, used to early mornings and fast breakfasts, but Yuuri’s family and the Nishigori triplets are harder to corral. They do successfully get everyone in the van on time, Minako driving north to Fukuoka where the rest of the guests are either arriving or waiting.

  
The ceremony itself won’t start until the evening; the cluster of booked rooms becomes a flurry of activity, with guests running back and forth amongst them getting ready for the night. The wedding party first encounters Otabek in the hotel lobby, much to Yurio’s poorly concealed delight, and Yuuri goes to the receptionist to check them in as the wedding party that all but rented the entire hotel.

  
The staff of the hotel have been warned to be discreet; no pictures, no autographs. The triplets have also been warned.

  
The professional photographer arrives to take pictures in the hotel’s outdoor area, which has a small garden. The small woman Minako hired maneuvers the grooms and their group into poses for photos, and then takes Yuuri and Viktor aside for a few of just the two of them.

  
“You look beautiful,” Viktor says softly, brushing his fingers against the side of Yuuri’s face.

  
“So do you,” Yuuri answers, gentle, face flushed with happiness.

  
After the official pictures are taken, Viktor calls Yurio over.

  
“What do you want?” the boy asks with a scowl.

  
Viktor laughs. “You can’t look just a little happier at a wedding?”

  
“Tch.”

  
“Thank you for coming,” Viktor says. “And for being part of the wedding party.”

  
“It’s not like I could say no, with Yakov looking at me like that…”

  
Viktor laughs again. “I understand.”

  
The smaller Yuri is quiet for a moment, and then he says, “I should say sorry. I was wrong before, back in Barcelona. About you. And about him. I’m… glad the pig decided not to retire. And that you’ll be coming back.”

  
It’s such a small admission, but for Yurio it is huge, and Viktor smiles. Instead of attempting a hug, he extends his hand, and Yurio shakes it firmly, almost-smiling.

  
“Well, come on, we’ve got a ceremony to finish, right?”

 

  
\--

  
Minako straightens the _yarmulke_ on Viktor’s head before she links arms with Chris and walks down the aisle to the podium where a Shinto priest and a rabbi wait to conduct the unusual ceremony. Yurio and Mari have already walked down, as well as Phichit and Yuuko. Yuuri’s parents are sitting in chairs on the raised area at the front of the room looking pleased.

  
“Are you ready?” Yuuri asks quietly.

  
“Oh yes,” Viktor breathes. “I was made for this.”

  
“I’m kind of nervous…”

  
“What for? There are no flips.”

  
“True, but a lot of words.”

  
Viktor laughs. “Come on. Let’s get married.”

  
The two of them walk down the aisle together, through the seated crowd of Yuuri’s family members and the international skaters and other guests from around the world gathered for this, their wedding, at long last.

  
The ceremony proceeds with a mix of English, Hebrew, and Japanese. Yakov comes up to say a blessing in lieu of Viktor’s absent family, and Hiroko and Toshiya say a few words as well, and finally it comes time for the vows, which each has written himself. Yuuko interprets quietly for Yuuri’s family.

  
Viktor starts, “My dearest Yuuri, you don’t remember the first time we met, but it really changed my entire life. I had been struggling for so long to find the passion for the ice that I had lost, and there you were, a bright star in a dark sky. I knew I had to find you again, and I did, and I know I must have looked crazy showing up at your bathhouse like I did… but I could feel it, in my heart, that you were meant for me in some way I didn’t understand. And I didn’t understand, until you showed me. Your skating was so beautiful. In loving you, I found my way back to loving the ice again. You are the light of my life, моя любовь. I will care for you long after you retire, if you will do the same for me.”

  
In the back of the hall, the door closes. A sensible looking Russian woman with silvery hair and a dark skirt suit is standing there like she doesn’t know what to do; a hotel staff person directs her to a seat in the back.

  
“That's Mama,” Viktor says under his breath. Yuuri takes Viktor’s hands and squeezes reassuringly.

  
“I’ve never been very good at saying how I feel,” Yuuri says, “but I’ve decided to do my best. Viktor… I’ve been inspired by you since I was a child; you inspired me to skate, to make new friends, to try new things. Even with anxiety. Even though I was scared. And later, once you started coaching me, I was so happy. Suddenly there was a new challenge, a new goal, something to focus on. And a person who was unlike anyone else I had ever met. You’re so different from how I imagined you when I was younger… you have flaws, but they’re important, and I like them, just like I like the rest of you. I like all of you. You are driven, and funny, and kind, and talented at anything you try…”

  
Yuuri pauses; he feels the words catch in his throat, but Viktor’s hands in his own keep him grounded. The crowd falls away; this, too, is for Viktor.

  
“I love you, Viktor, and I never want to be without you. I want you to keep teaching me about the world, and I want to teach you about mine. I want to show you my love in every way I can think of, even when I can’t say it. I want to stay by your side for as long as you will keep me there.”

  
“I love you,” Viktor says softly.

  
“I love you, too,” Yuuri replies.

  
Makkachin, who has been sitting perfectly still next to Mari with a small pillow in her mouth, comes forward, and they take the wedding rings from the pillow. The rings are gold, like their engagement rings, but with ‘ _stay close to me_ ’ etched along the side of each ring; Viktor’s in Japanese, and Yuuri’s in Russian. They exchange the rings with tears in their eyes. The rabbi says something in Hebrew and the priest repeats it in Japanese and then Chris is laughing as Yurio shouts “KISS ALREADY DAMN IT!”

  
And they do.

  
\--

  
Yuuri doesn’t really understand the Jewish wedding tradition of stomping on a glass to celebrate a marriage, but Viktor seems enthused, and Yuuri is nothing if not willing to try. They also say a prayer over the wine before the first toast after they slowly make their way to the reception hall where the tables are prepared and the staff is waiting for them.

  
Viktor’s mother hangs back, watching Yuuri carefully. He pretends not to notice as he greets the other guests, accepting congratulations and hugs and handshakes from family and friends. Phichit takes the microphone as the emcee for the reception, with Yuuko as his Japanese translator for Yuuri’s extended family, who all seem politely confused but overall happy for the two of them even if they don’t understand more than half of the events going on.

  
“Everyone, let’s welcome Mister and Mister Katsuki-Nikiforov as they dance their first dance as a married couple!” Phichit says, Yuuko translating cheerfully.

  
The [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tT86AoSGEL8) begins to play and Viktor takes one of Yuuri’s hands in his, other hand at the small of his back, drawing him close.

  
The rest of the room melts away as they spin each other. The whole world seems to narrow to just this, to this sweet little love song, and Viktor’s hands on Yuuri’s back, to the slow turn of them in the middle of the dance floor.

  
“я люблю тебя,” Viktor murmurs in Yuuri’s ear.

  
Yuuri replies, “愛している.”

  
They are slowly learning each other’s mother tongues, but sometimes they don’t need any help at all to understand what the other is saying.

  
“I still can’t believe this is real,” Viktor says. “I can’t believe you’re really mine forever.”

  
Yuuri sighs. “It was bound to happen eventually. I’ve been yours for a long time, haven’t I?”

  
He thinks it’s worth saying something so cheesy just to see that thousand-watt smile light up world champion figure skater Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov’s beautiful face.

  
\--

  
Olesya Goldshtein-Zaslavsky sees her son across the room, dancing with his new-minted husband, and she’s not sure how to feel; Yakov Feltsman makes it simple for her. As the two grooms dance to their first song, lost in each other, Yakov speaks to her plainly.

  
“It’s been a while,” he says.

  
“It has. How have you been?”

  
“Busy. Not as busy as you, I assume.”

  
She frowns. He’s always been forward when it comes to her business.

  
“I’m here today as his family, you know,” Yakov continues, looking at the dancing men on the floor. “He asked me to take the place of his parents in the ceremony.”

  
“Well, that’s not surprising. You did more to raise him than I did, in the end,” she replies. “What’s done is done.”

  
“Look at your son,” he says. “Look at how happy he is, with that boy. With his life. Don’t you regret missing all of that?”

  
She frowns, looks down at her immaculate nails, and then back at Viktor and Yuuri.

  
“Sometimes,” she admits. “I am here now. Does that count for nothing?”

“We’ll see,” Yakov says. “But all I meant is that Viktor has a family already.”

“He sent me an invitation. He had a rabbi at his wedding ceremony. I am still a part of my son’s life.”

  
Yakov shakes his head. “You are a part of your son’s past. His future is here, happy for him on this momentous day. His future is there in his arms, his future is with his family on the ice. Whether or not you are part of it remains to be seen.”

She laughs. “You are softer than you were when I left him with you.”

“Sure, well. Someone had to be.”

“…I am grateful that you have always cared for my son as you have,” Olesya admits.

“He’s an enormous pain in my ass,” Yakov grunts. “But he’s one of mine.”

\--

After a speech from Phichit that gets cut off by dinner being served, and a speech from Chris that gets cut off by several parents who feel his words have deviated into inappropriate territory, they cut the cake (a big, beautiful , five-tiered cake with beautiful frosting flowers and two little ice skating grooms on top) and the DJ plays an eclectic mix of songs in a wide variety of languages.

  
The reception goes like this: Yuuri dances with his mother who drags him around to speak to all his aunts and uncles and cousins, Viktor dances with Mila until Sara cuts in to dance with her girlfriend, Emil and Michele get into an argument over by the champagne, Christophe starts a brief dance contest that immediately gets shut down by several concerned parents, JJ and Isabela act surprisingly chill despite everything, and Yurio and Otabek sit in companionable silence while eating slightly more cake than advisable. Meanwhile Yakov, Lilia, and Celestino commiserate over their students and Georgi attempts to chat up Yuuri’s third cousin Mizuko, who thankfully does not actually speak English or Russian fluently, Guang-Hong shyly asks Leo to dance, Seung Gil sits politely at the empty international skater table until Phichit drags him onto the dance floor, the triplets are herded up to bed in one of the hotel rooms by Takeshi while Yuuko dances with Mari, and by the end of the night Minako gets spectacularly drunk, and everyone agrees that this time she’s really earned it.

Viktor can’t ever remember having more fun in his life, save for the banquet when he first met his beautiful husband. He looks at the two golden rings on his right hand and smiles. His heart has never been so full.

The night is getting long, and most of Yuuri’s family members over the age of 30 have gone up to their rented rooms, as well as all of the Nishigoris and some of the younger skaters. The DJ is playing mostly slow music now as the guests trickle out, and the hotel staff is clearing away tables with great efficiency. Viktor feels a tap at his shoulder.

“Mama,” he says softly as he turns to look at his mother, a woman he hasn’t seen in years.

“Viktor,” Olesya replies stiffly, seeming uncertain. She has her coat on, but she’s been in attendance all night, and that’s something.

“I’m surprised you came,” he admits.

“I almost didn’t,” she says, “but I saw the note your Yuuri wrote on my invitation.”

She pulls it out of her purse and holds it out to her son.

“Oh…” he says, and takes it. “’Please come to our wedding. I would love to see the woman who brought my light into the world.’ Yuuri…”

She takes it back and slips it back into her bag. “So here I am. The ceremony was lovely, and your reception quite tasteful. For the most part,” Olesya says, glancing over at where Christophe and Phichit are still drinking gamely.

Viktor laughs. “My friends have more energy than me, it seems.”

They are both quiet for a moment, and then in an out-of-character movement, she draws him into a tight hug. “I know I have failed you in many ways,” his mother says softly in their native tongue. “But do not doubt that I am so proud of you, in all things. Your career is a joy to me, as is your love. You have my blessing and my support even when I am far from you. I know that’s more often than it should have been. But you are a man now, and you are a good one. Be good to your husband. I can already tell he is good to you.”

She draws back and smiles at him. Viktor kisses his mother on the cheek.

“Maybe… you could come visit us in St Petersburg next time you are there?” he says hesitantly.

“Perhaps,” she answers. “Be well, Vitenka.”

Olesya buttons up her coat, slips on her gloves, and leaves. Yuuri comes up to him a moment later.

“Everything okay?” he asks hesitantly.

“Everything is good, любимый,” Viktor replies, leaning in to kiss his husband. “Thank you, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri flushes. “What for?”

“For asking her to come. She showed me her invitation with your writing on it.”

“I’m sorry, I should have asked.”

“Don’t be sorry. I am glad to see her again. I hope… well, I can’t expect her to change now. But I know in her own way she did what she could for me.”

“You look so much like her,” Yuuri says. “She’s so beautiful.”

“She and my father were never married,” Viktor says quietly. “Neither of them wanted a child. He gave me his last name and nothing else. She kept me mostly out of spite, I think.”

Yuuri laughs. “Spite is as good a reason as any, I guess. I shouldn’t laugh, but… I’m so glad that you’re here in this world with me that I don’t really care why. Maybe that’s terrible.”

“No,” Viktor says, looking at his love and his life with fond eyes. “I’m glad I’m here too.”

\--

After a day of relaxing at the hotel and slowly seeing guests off, the two newlyweds drive back to Yu-topia for a night of soaking in the onsen and rest before they leave for two weeks at a resort in Cancun. They decided on it out of their love for the ocean and the desire for warmer weather, as well as the place’s well-known capability for privacy.

Toshiya wakes them up that morning, and Mari takes them to the airport; they fly first-class at Viktor’s request, in an attempt to avoid prying fans and the press, but somehow Hisashi Morooka alone is waiting for them when they arrive at Fukuoka Airport.

“I know you’re leaving for your honeymoon, and I really don’t want to interrupt that,” the reporter says kindly, even as he has his little pencil poised above his notepad. “Could you just give me one small statement?”

“Oh, why not,” Viktor says with a sigh, shifting the bag on his shoulder. “Yuuri?”

“I’m going to beat my wonderful husband to the gold this season,” Yuuri says, and Viktor laughs. “Our wedding was amazing.”

“I agree, except that I’m going to be the one winning gold,” Viktor replies, and they both laugh at that.

“Either way, we both won gold yesterday, didn’t we?” Yuuri asks, holding up his right hand and admiring the sparkle of the rings.

“Yurachka might kick both of our asses anyway,” Viktor muses. “He’s very good, I’m so proud of him.”

“That’s true.”

Morooka sighs.

“Sorry,” Yuuri apologizes. “I guess our statement is… we’re very, very happy, and we’ll see everyone soon. Wish us luck!”

And off they go.

**Author's Note:**

> zahav—Hebrew, gold  
> การแสดงความยินดี – Thai, “congratulations”  
> あなた—Japanese, "you", fondly or “dear”  
> любимый—Russian, “darling”  
> Дорогой—Russian, “dear” or “dearest”  
> я люблю тебя—Russian, “I love you”  
> yarmulke—Yiddish, a religious head covering used in Jewish prayer  
> моя любовь—Russian, “my love”  
> 愛している—Japanese, “I love you”
> 
> -
> 
> I've gotten a bunch of feedback from people who are really happy that I made Viktor Jewish in this fic and I just wanted to say from the bottom of my heart that your sweet comments have made this Jewish girl very happy. I feel loved and I'm glad you love Jewish Viktor too! Thank you!


End file.
